x_mercsfandomcom-20200214-history
False Target 2
False Target 2 Quest. "A secret Alliance lab was researching countermeasures against Dragon Fang missiles. Apparently, the complex has been taken over by the aliens. We have to eliminate all enemy troops and find out what happened to the staff." Move some steps to see a small chat between your merc and Veronica. As you move ahead to the cross road, you may hear noise from the left and as you walk that way, you'll spawn a Juggernaut to the straight corridor's beggining and a Shade a bit before the Juggernaut's spot. If you kill the Shade, you'll spawn another Shade to the starting top squares of the small left corridor and a Crystallid behind it (end of that corridor) and a Crystallid behind the Juggernaut's spot. If you are lucky, the Crystallid from the left won't move towards your position until you are getting closer to it. Once you do some steps at the corridor's end - at the first corner -, you'll spawn 3xstrong Chupacabras (3750 HP) and a Puppeteer (6000 Shield, 1500 HP). If you kill a Chupacabra, you'll spawn two more (around left to their spot, before the corner). If you've killed all, then 2x2 more will be spawned for next round (or they can reborn, weird beings)... Next round will spawn 2 more Chupacabras, so don't expect peace... yet. If you advance further to the corner again, you'll still spot three more of them - unless you've killed them earlier. Take a rest with your Squad BEFORE this corner - read below for a reason. When you reach the next corner with your Scout, you'll spawn another Juggernaut/Shade set there (2nd corner). The Juggernaut's death will spawn a Crystallid to the 2nd corner. However, if you've managed to kill the Crystallid... Well, the bad news is, you'll spawn another one to the earlier - corner (aka. most likely next to your Squad at the first corner, unless you followed the above text)! If you could kill the Shade from the 2nd corner, you'll spawn two more of them to the middle of that corridor (between 1st-2nd corners). You'll also find one more at that 2nd corner later. If you are done with these Aliens, you'll see another chat. You can come up one corner and set up your team before the 2nd corner - and collect the drops, too. The next ambush will be at the fork lift truck: 3xChupacabras and a Puppeteer. You'll spawn six more Chupacabras with Chupacabra killings. If you are done, you can move ahead with your Scout to spot a huge Juggernaut (3750 Shield, 2500 HP, will be right to the glowing engine after the truck). You'll see a small chat meanwhile. Lure the Juggernaut to your Squad and kill it (immobilize it for better chances, give view to your Snipers). Once you are done, you'll see another chat and you can go for the bit mad prisoner. As you may have thought, you are not done with the Alien bastards, yet. After the glowing engine, you'll be ambushed again with another 3xChupacabra&Puppeteer set, so you shall set up your team again. Extra Chupacabras you'll spawn by killing Chupacabras: 6. Unfortunetly, as you move the prisoner to the extraction point, you'll spawn 2xCrystallids (one a bit bottom, other one a bit behind, right to the boxes) and 2xShades (they'll move to the glowing engine's right or a bit above). As you might want to avoid Shades, you shall move your Snipers to the bottom - or around the 1st extraction point - and leave your Heavy next to the boxes. Either kill all the remaining Aliens or just the Crystallid at the bottom and move the prisoner to the 2nd extraction point. Rewards: 4250 Credits, 400 self XP, 27275 Squad XP. Suggestions: * You will need AP boost many times, have Stim Packs for each corners plus some extras (to run away from ambush and you may need more reloads etc.). * Use Damage (Crystallid) and Overload (Juggernaut, Puppeteer, Shade and can be good for first shots for Crystallids) Modules. Hence the high Chupacabra HP, you will need more Damage modules, than Overload. * Stun Grenades found to be useless against Juggernaut, but can be pretty good against Chupacabras, Puppeteer and maybe against Shade, too. * Have some Medkits and Reanimators in case you mess up something. * Have good armors&weapons (I've used Power armors and Pulse weapons). You have to inflict good damage, survive some enemy hits (e.g. Crystallids damage) and be friendly with your budget. * Have some nice grenades (e.g. Emp Grenades against Juggernaut&Shade combos, Pulse against Puppeteer&Chupacabra, Stun Grenades against Chupacabras etc.) Drops i've found: 1xDiscraged Shield, 1xEMP Grenade, 3xPulse Grenade, 1xStim Pack, 1xWave MedKit. Chupacabra will have a new skill which can "infect" you. Enemies: * Chupacabra. * Crystallid. * Juggernaut. * Puppeteer. * Shade. Category:Quests Category:Chupacabra Category:Crystallid Category:Juggernaut Category:Puppeteer Category:Shade